Helena Beats
by TheQueenOfShebaSays
Summary: His red die was around his neck now, a piece of wire wrapped around the corners to hold it on the chain he wore, he could never get rid of it. It would always remind him of his past life, well he honestly didn't know what was ahead either.


Helena Beats

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, well I do own Inception on blu-ray… but that's all, it's sad really, if I did own Inception… oh my goodness…_

Prolog,

The 1965 Chevy cruised down the stretch of highway at a steady fast speed, it was light blue and white in color but the dust from the road covered it, making the paint job look older than it was. All four windows were down; the heat from the dessert seemed to disappear as the wind blew past the car.

The driver had one hand on the steering wheel; the other was out the driver's side door, his hand open, letting the wind pass through his fingers. His clothes were clean, but weren't new, a pair of jeans, a white t shirt. His hair was gelled but only so much, some of it fell down around his face, revealing its length.

His face was covered by a beard and mustache, not a full long beard, but as if he hadn't shaved in many weeks, his face and eyes looked young, he was leanly built, his hands were strong, long fingers wrapped around the steering wheel.

he seemed at ease, like nothing really mattered, he turned the Chevy into the lot of one of the few and far between gas stations, he checked his watch, much more expensive looking than anything else he had on him, it was around 2pm, he let out a sigh as he climbed from the car, he stood as if for the first time in many hours, stretching a little, he stooped down to look back into the car, with a nod he made his way over to the general store.

His lean body looked like it had lost a few pounds, but he still had some muscle mass, he was maybe 5'11" tall his feet were covered in leather boots, he walked casually towered the store, glancing for a moment at the price of gas on the 40 year old pumps, he shook his head and walked into the store.

Being that the store was older, it didn't give much relief from the heat outside, there was small fan in the corner behind the checkout counter, but that was all, his brown eyes with heavy lids scanned the room, shelves filled with various items, groceries, essentials, there were only 4 small isles and a large drink cooler along the back wall.

He made his way back noticing the young lady behind the counter reading "Breaking Dawn" he shook his head, a tiny crooked smile appearing on his thin lips, he was mostly amused because she hadn't noticed him yet.

He made his way to the back and opened the cooler door, he closed his eyes and felt the cool air on his hot skin, but then a look of guilt crossed his features and he quickly pulled a bottle of coke, a small bottle of orange juice and a small carton of chocolate milk from the fridge.

He walked down another isle and surveyed it; he grabbed a bag of white bread and then a plastic wrapped package of summer sausage, the kind that didn't need refrigeration.

He continued on his way till he reached the counter, he placed the items on the counter, it was only then that the young woman even noticed someone else had been in the place, "oh… sorry" she said, she looked at the items and then up at him, she blushed slightly, he was very charming looking, he had a simple sweet look on his face.

She rang in the items on the old register and placed them all in a simple brown paper bag, "anything else?" she asked, he looked around and spotted something, "yeah… a box of these" he said tossing a box of gummy bears into the bag.

Walking back to the car, he glanced around briefly as if he were double checking his surroundings, he walked back to the car and put the bag in the back seat, climbing into the front driver seat, and he started the car and pulled out of the lot.

"What did you get?" a voice asked, he looked at the passenger seat and smiled, "some food, nothing special, but we'll stop tonight for dinner" he said, his voice was slightly deep, very clear, smart. "Can I eat it now?" he nodded.

The voice belonged to a little girl, African American, but she seemed mixed, she had on a pair of glasses that almost seemed too big, she looked about 8 years of age.

She smiled and carefully put the book she had in her lap on the seat next to her, she stood up on the seat, he glanced over smiling, "need help climbing back there?" he asked, "nope…" she said while climbing over the back of the seat and onto the back seat.

There was silence for a moment as they drove in silence, he heard the paper bag rustle a little, then she leaned over the seat, closer to his head, "Mr. Doyle you got me gummy bears" she said, a smile crossed his face, "yes I did Tina" he said, she smiled and leaned over to kiss him on his cheek, "thank you Mr. Doyle" she said,

He smiled, "you know it's been over 6 months now Tina… You don't have to call me Mr. Doyle anymore" he said simply, she was climbing back up front by this point, he reached over and placed his hand on her back to prevent her from falling back, "what should I call you then?" she asked.

He paused a moment, "Arthur… call me Arthur" he said, she nodded, "ok Arthur... thank you" she said before opening the bag of gummy bears.

It had been far too long since he last heard his name spoken by someone who wasn't trying to kill him, he looked over at the little girl, she was so innocent, she didn't deserve to have been dragged into this world he lived in, but he had no choice.

Arthur wasn't a Point Man anymore, hadn't been one for nearly 4 years, that last job he did he regrets with every fiber of his being, but he can't go back and change time, he's stuck, she's stuck, he's just trying to get out.

His red die was around his neck now, a piece of wire wrapped around the corners to hold it on the chain he wore, he could never get rid of it. It would always remind him of his past life, well he honestly didn't know what was ahead either.

_Ok this is my first Inception fic ever! Tell me what you think so far, and yes I know I made his last name Doyle… it will make sense later on I promise, anyway, please be as brutal as you want, I'm taking English 101 right now in school so I can take critiquing, trust me. Also I just couldn't think of a title, so I named it after one of my favorite Foster the People songs; the story has nothing to do with the song though._


End file.
